


Choices - (A Shred Squad Fan Fiction)

by MelodyQuartz



Category: Shred Squad
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Fanfiction, I Don't Even Know, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Paranoia, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyQuartz/pseuds/MelodyQuartz
Summary: six friends. One asylum. Hundreds of monsters. Six endings. How will these six survive a dangerous outbreak at the asylum? Will they betray eachother in order to escape, or will they team up? The answer is up to these six. Let's just hope they make the right choices.Characters : Cory, Uni, Ashlie, Tommy, Nick, Jon.All of them belong to the respected owners.Yes there will be ships UwU I also want to say  this story was inspired heavily by one of the best authors and books I've red called "These asylum halls use to be so lonley" by Cinder5554 on WattpadThe book is just really good and I love it hhh. "Sanity Tales" by nixon42 is another book I took inspiration from again from Wattpad. I've never wrote a book about The Shred Squad so this is gonna be a bit of a mess. Also because I'm currently eating a Hershey's chocolate bar so-
Relationships: Uni & Cory
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll so I've never made a story based off The Shred Squad so forgive me if I get any personalities wrong T^T

Also a few warnings there will be mental illnesses, Cutting and mentions of cutting, Maybe suicidal thoughts? There will be some dark tones and maybe some dark humor- Possible mentions of rape.. Maybe some gore. Swearing ofc. bUt i pROMiSE thERe iS fLUfF!

I hope you all enjoy and I'll see you all when I start the chapter ^^


	2. The Beginning Of The End

Nobodies POV

"Susan! I'm so glad to see you!" A voice chirped. Susan turned around before her friend Amaya happily hugged her.

"How have you been holding up Hun?" Amaya questioned. "Fine I guess. My patient keeps asking if they can have cake for their friend." Amaya stopped hugging Susan. "Oh. Have they been doing better..?" Amaya asked again. Susan shrugged unsure. After all they were working at an asylum.

"How about your patient?" Susan started a new conversation. "Oh well they still have their usual traumatic episodes." Amaya frowned. "At least yours doesn't talk to themselves." Susan laughed trying to lighten up the mood.

"I guess your right on that." Amaya smirked. "Yeah. So you coming home?" Susan asked. "Can't today unfortunately. Dr. Barney has requested I stay in for a night shift." Amaya frowned. "What for?" Susan started to get curious.

"I'm not sure. He said something about helping him to find a way to make the world 'A better place.' Weird huh?" Amaya answered as confused as her friend was. "That guy is already crazy. Surprised he's not locked up in a cell already." Susan joked before her phone rang.

She quickly turned off the volume so she doesn't alert any of the patients.

"Oops.." Susan still let out a sigh of relief along with Amaya. "Who is it?" Amaya raised a eyebrow curious. "Blake. I promised him to get him food today." Susan giggled. Amaya warmly laughed along. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" Susan asked. "Unless I get murdered by one of my patients then yes. I will see you tomorrow after work. Or at break." Amaya smiled waving to her friend who left waving towards her too.

Amaya sighed. Before she could do anything else she heard a familiar yell.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU IDIOTIC WORMS OR I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR HEADS AND FEED THEM TO A DOG!" The voice yelled with a bang. Amaya flinched but then calmed down remembering who it was. From what she can remember it was one of Beth's patients. 'Tommy was it?.' Amaya thought. Then looked at the door leading to the cells. She heard another bang from the same patient and a few more threats before he seemed to calm down and stop trying to yell his way out.

At least for now. Susan looked to the other door where there were more cells and Dr. Barneys lab. Amaya walked over to the door heading over to his lab. Although he was a high ranked doctor she still didn't trust him. He always had this smile glued to his face. And it wasn't even a creepy one. It was actually a sweet smile but if you got him angry in some way he would use his "kindness" to frame you. Amaya didn't know much but she remembers that around a year ago one of the nurses had tried to stand up to Dr. Ross telling him it was wrong to experiment on the patients even if they were the most evil beings alive.

Of course Amaya agreed but before she could the nurse had been fired and put into jail for "Trying to free the patients and poison Dr. Ross." Amaya snapped out of her thoughts when she got to the front of a familiar metal door. This was it.

Amaya sighed and knocked on the metal door. To her surprise Dr. Ross opened the door but instead of asking her a bunch of questions like he did the other times he instead grabbed her and threw her inside quickly shutting the doors and locking them.

"O-Ow!" Amaya whined grabbing her hand which had harshly banged onto the metal floor. Before she said anything else she heard a maniac laugh come out of Dr. Barneys mouth.

Amaya let go of her hand and use it to get up and back away from the doctor. "Don't be afraid." He stopped laughing and now was instead giggling. When the doctor spoke Amaya could feel herself tense up to his words. He turned around with the same "friendly" smile on his face.

"So your Amaya..?" Dr. Barney asked through giggles. Amaya nodded slowly. "Oh.. Splendid.. Say Amaya I heard you have four kids and are struggling to keep them.. Alive?" Dr. Barney's tone darkened at the last word. "Y-Yes.." Amaya stuttered. "Oh what a shame if would be if someone were to not only fire you.. But send you to jail." He smirked.

"Please I.. I don't have much money and this is the best job I could find.." Amaya felt tears forming in her eyes. Dr. Barney however had a smile that only grew larger at her reaction. "If you really cared about those brats then come over here." Dr. Barney signaled her to come to him. Amaya hesitantly did so. "Good.. Good.." Dr. Bright laughed. Before Amaya could question he stuck a needle into her.

"Finger slipped." He whispered and pulled out the needle as Amaya fell unconscious onto the ground. "Sad.." Dr. Barney mocked playing around with the needle in his hands.

"Now let's see if you work." Dr. Barney grabbed her body and put it in a cage he had near by. "I'll let you out when the time comes. Oh wait. That's today!" Dr. Barney laughed. He looked over to Amaya who was slowly waking up, coughing up a black substance.

"Now now my love, we have some work to do today don't we?" He walked over to the cage as Amaya opened her eyes. Dr. Barney smiled widely when he saw her use to be normal eyes now black with a green dot in replacement of her usually green pupils.

"Aren't you beautiful?" Dr. Barney crouched down to the coughing young woman. "Don't stress yourself, love." He kindly yet evily warned. "We wouldn't want you trying anything."

He got up and walked away opening the door and leaving the girl coughing and crying girl. "Do what you were made to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first chapter- it was 1000 words and yeh. I hope you all enjoy the book even though probably at least a few of you don't know what the fandom is- Just search up Shred Squad and you should find at least a couple results of some of the characters in here X3
> 
> Now I shall go. Bye bye <3


	3. Worms

Tommy's POV

I groaned on the ground. What happened.. Did I..? Great I knocked myself out. I growled and got up looking around my room while stretching.

The room was boring. Just a bed, a pillow, and a blanket. That was all. Some boring, pathetic, and white bed. I sighed. Why was I even here? I didn't do anything wrong..

All I did was push a kid out a window of a bus while we were on the road. I mean sure it killed the worm but the car behind us seemed.. Suspicious.. I mean who knows when someone is planning on killing you? They could be disguised as someone you trust and think you know.. 

Honestly I should have been deemed a hero! But no! I was sent in this lunatic place. I mean the nerve of some people am I right? Fortunately the car had stopped when it saw the kid fall out and be run over by a truck that wasn't much farther behind. 

If it weren't for these Cream Weasles I would have probably been able to escape! Before I could continue to think I heard a screech that cause me to immediately cover my ears. The screech sounded somewhat human and somewhat not human.

Did they find me? I can't die now.. I ran over to my bed once the screech was over and looked under my pillow taking a mask that was under it. It was a yellow mask with a smiling mouth and eyes that just yelled 'Happy'. I'm not sure for how long I have had it but I know it was so nobody could find me. I mean who knows!

The people you think you know and love the most could just be someone who was trying to kill you. I grab my mask and put it on. Nobody listens to me because one I'm a patient here and two I'm 'crazy'.

But little do they know I'm just smarter then them. I saved a whole bus full of worms for God's sake! They should have been happy somebody saved their lives. If it weren't for me they would have been dead by now. The only thing I don't like is if all those people on that bus were fake and we're just trying to get me here!

Then when they have the chance they'll attack.. The lights starting flickering which never happens. Not here. I run over to the door and take out my fist to whatever was gonna try to attack me. 

Before anything actually happened the lights turned off and it was all black.

"What the.. YO CREAM WEASLES WHERE THE LIGHTS AT?" I yell as I anxiously and continuously looking around incase Somebody was in the dark waiting for the perfect moment to attack. Weirdly enough nobody attacked and everything stayed silent before another of those screeches came in.

I gasped confused and backed away from the metal door waiting for them to try and hurt me. But like always they didn't. They want to mess with me and push me to my limits. I can't let them do that!

I waited and waited. Nobody made a sound. Since all the doors were now opened since there was no electricity wouldn't that mean that patients who are smart enough would have been running out of their cells? Aha that proves my point that they're all completely fake!

Every single one of them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words : 576 :
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try to make the next one a bit longer. That's about it. Also again credit to and Cinder5554 and nixon42 both really great writers and their books are just.. Bootiful! (They're both on Wattpad btw so make sure to check them out if you have an account there!) So credit for plot and everythi goes to them. Alright then.. Have a great day! <3


End file.
